


[Cover] La tua bocca sa di Roma centro

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: #trenitaliamerda, Cover Art, Gift Work, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauro ed Edoardo si incontrano in una piccola stazione del centro Italia nel mezzo al nulla...Cover art per la fanficLa tua bocca sa di Roma centro~
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 9





	[Cover] La tua bocca sa di Roma centro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shutupandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La tua bocca sa di Roma centro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480539) by [Shutupandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance). 



> Sarà che la [Trenitalia!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480539) di Lisa è deliziosa, sarà che l'ho letta in treno e l'atmosfera ispirava particolarmente, ma eccoci qua. Spero che il frutto della mia lotta con i layer di photoshop ti piaccia ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Source: ([x](https://www.ilgazzettino.it/italia/primopiano/maltempo_treni_roma_napoli_ritardi_orari_guasto_italo_frecciarossa-4865123.html)) ([x](http://palermo.mobilita.org/2015/01/09/apre-ai-viaggiatori-la-fermata-roccella-gli-orari-dei-treni/)) ([x](https://www.infovercelli24.it/2016/11/11/leggi-notizia/argomenti/cronaca-10/articolo/sequestati-170-distributori-di-alimenti-e-bevande.html)) ([x](https://cutewallpaper.org/down.php?file=/21/free-downloading-wallpaper-for-mobile/Iphone-on-Table-Free-Stock-Photo.jpeg)) ([x](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/759349187151299007/?nic_v2=1a6OMeWfO)) ([x](http://www.viveremegliolebistrot.it/it/gallery))


End file.
